


No, this isn’t ratatouille

by niconicoNecromancer



Series: I’m calling this rat prom [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: I probably should look up what rats can eat, Noctis is mostly just sleeping in this, Shifter AU, animal shifter prompto, soft ignis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 11:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18093620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niconicoNecromancer/pseuds/niconicoNecromancer
Summary: Ignis comes home pretty mad at Noctis having not seen him ever clean his own home when he finds a kinda unwanted guest because of noct’s sloppy habits. Just what can he even do with a rat that can somehow get past the best security in all of Lucis?I wanna dedicate this fic to my friend who didn’t like this idea and made me wanna write it out of spite. Love u babes <3





	No, this isn’t ratatouille

Ignis entered Noct’s apartment with a heavy sigh. It was always a mess. He stepped inside the entry and shut the door behind him. After removing his shoes and setting them aside, He walked into the living room for the full damage. There on the couch lay Noctis, dead to the world it seemed. For supposedly having a friend over, he sure didn’t clean up whatsoever. Ignis pushes up his glasses in a habit of agitation. The crown prince with a friend probably just as messy and even possibly using him for privileges. 

Now, ignis has never met the blonde in person but he has seen him while picking up Noctis from school or while out. He seemed shy enough but that may be an appearance to seem non-threatening. The three of them remember what happened with Brutus and his lot. This Prompto seemed different, at least. Even going so far as to keep his own placement neat. Not a crumb in sight, even. No requests to be driven home or stay the night, no hints of favors for the sake of being owed, not even a visit without letting one of his guards knowing he was going to be longer than maybe three hours if they lost track of time. Too calculated of behaviors and movements for just a mere High schooler with some of his own normal issues of self confidence and anxiety if he’s telling the truth to Noct.

After properly assessing which parts he would have no choice to clean himself and which to force upon the young royal, he turns to the kitchen and decides to start with dinner. Just something easy and simple. A nice cut of meat with a sauce thick and flavorful enough to hide the vegetables while also adding a whipped and small amounts of cauliflower to the potatoes and roasted broccoli for a side. Maybe this would work for his royal pickiness. 

While grabbing the broccoli, Ignis had to pause. A small creature. How nice. Bigger than a mouse with big violet blue eyes staring at him in shock as he picked up the spoon he had dropped earlier. A rat. In Noctis Lucis Caelum’s disgustingly messy apartment. 

“NOCTIS” he shouted, angry. He grabbed the creature as gentle as he could with anger over his features. Noctis woke with a start and jumped away from Ignis, or more to the truth, away from the rat. 

“Iggy!! The hell are you bringing home rats for?! Those things are creepy and gross!” He exclaimed as he backed away from his chamberlain. 

Ignis have a small growl that makes the creature yip out in fear. “This ‘thing’ so lovingly stays here in YOUR home because YOU leave your living quarters a mess enough for a rat to show up! It even cleans up better than you!” He yelled back, catching the tail end of an idea before Noctis can even stammer out his next totally valid excuse. 

He briskly walker over to the kitchen again and grabs a mason jar. He puts the rat inside and covers the opening with a secure cloth for it to breathe yet not escape. The rat looks terrified and tries to climb the smooth glass to no avail. Ignis sets it down besides his work station for dinner and turns back to the prince. “If you cannot clean up this mess before the end of dinner I have taken it upon myself to invite a certain guest to the dinner table. 

———————

Of course Noctis could clean it all. Especially without complaining. So there they are. At the dinner table with a nicely prepared meal with a rat in a jar right across from the prince himself. Ignis isn’t heartless. He leaves scraps in the jar for the rat while they eat so they aren’t being cruel. Ignis felt rather bad for the rat to be using him despite him seeming to flinch at every too loud cut of the knife to the cutting board. He had no problems with rats unless the place was truly a mess. This one seemed as if it were kept as a pet and it was at least a little cared for before abandoned in favor of something new. A poor thing. 

Noctis has loudly proclaimed he was finished before ignis could take into account the amount of vegetables he ate. Drat. He’ll have to sneak in extras next time. He would’ve normally finished his own dinner in silence, however; the rat nearby him was eyeing the broccoli rather suspiciously. He glanced back and forth a few times before cutting a generous amount and opening the fabric top and placing it inside. He had no clue if any of this damaged the poor things’ stomach but he knew a hungry glance from any creature. The rat sniffed at it cautiously before seeming to squeak out little praises. What a darling being. Every few minutes ignis would sneak a small morsel into the jar before he finished. He really shouldn’t have fed a stray pet. It would stay longer or come by more often. Or was that just cats and dogs? He hadn’t the faintest idea. 

——————— 

It wasn’t until much later that ignis saw the darling rat again. This time, he had met prompto briefly as he fled the apartment after a ‘play date’ had gone on too long even though the students we’re on break. He could’ve sworn the rat and Prompto had the same eye color. Maybe he just imagined it. A rat and a human with similar eyes? It’s not unthinkable but it’s rather coincidental seeing as the color seemed a little unnatural especially in Lucis. Maybe a special rat breed? He shook his own head at the thought. He loathed to admit it, but, ignis thought about a one off encounter with a rat way too often. He could hardly remember all the nobles in Lucis and their day to day schedules but he perfectly remembers this rat and it’s oddly domestic behaviors. 

In fact, the next time he saw the rat it was tucking noct in. The apartment looked clean for once and the rat seemed to be on its way out when it ran back to noct to tuck the blanket up to his chest. How queer. He scoops up the rat when it runs close by and holds it gently in an ungloved hand. “You’re a rather strange thing…” he spoke softly, not trying to wake up noct and make him scream after what he did last time they met. He felt the rat tense up in his hand a little more as he walked out into the hall again. “I wouldn’t mind you coming by more often if it meant his royal pain would be taken under the careful watch even if such a small creature.” He gave a warm smile to the rat as it felt like it started to relax before setting him down on the carpeted floor. “Best be on your way since you seemed in a hurry” he chuckled softly, turning back to the door and entering the apartment once again. 

———————

Prompto exited the building slower than he normally did. Joe opened the door for him to leave and Carly waved to him as he left for the night while teasing him on the dusting of pink on his cheeks. Ignis Scientia...smiles at him. Well, him when he was..well, when he was a rat, but still!! If a rat can get him to smoke...he could too! Noctis has been endlessly teasing on him for his fear of messing up meeting ignis like he had with gladio at the arcade. Maybe. Maybe he could actually meet someone important to Noctis and NOT mess up. Yeah. Yeah, alright! 

Prompto left the building happier than he ever had been. He walked with his head high and his smile wide. And when he returned home, even the emptiness didn’t bother him this time. He sank down to his hands and knees as his body shrank and a fluffier tail than normal appeared. He hadn’t been able to take a cat nap in so long because he felt so anxious about ignis since the first time. This seemed like a good time to start indulging in himself the luxury of not being as anxious. Ignis liked him. And for once, prompto believed he could be liked as normal himself.


End file.
